How Esme Views Her Family
by theworldatlarge
Summary: Esme's opinions on every member of the Cullen family, including Bella. After Eclipse, before Bella and Edward's marriage/Bella's change.
1. The Family

How Esme Views Her Family

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic. I never even thought I would get this point!  
I know there will be errors, that's natural of course. Please point out any mistakes I made through PMs or reviews.  
I worked pretty hard to ensure no big issues, but you can never be too sure.  
**Summary:** This is basically the start of a series of oneshots on each of the Cullen's views on one another. It takes place right after Eclipse, and very close before Bella and Edward's marriage and Bella's change. Each family member's opinion will be depicted in an individual fic, but I'm starting with Esme. The following chapter is basically her background, briefly describing how she got to this point in time. After this, there will be a chapter for each family member, including Bella.

_Enjoy :)_

In my human life, I always wanted a family. I was so close to one too, if not for the death of my newborn. I had blamed myself, as did my parents and (former) husband, for losing the reason I would have existed. I wanted that child so badly, and I let opportunity slip. I was miserable. No, that's understating it. I was unable to speak. Unable to function. At that point, I knew I was unable to live. That's when I jumped off the cliff.

I would've died too, if not for Carlisle. He was working the night shift at the morgue I was brought into, and where others assumed I was dead, he knew I was hanging on a single strand of life. He only knew because of what he was, a vampire. He made me one of his kind. The act was an exact depiction of who he was; he simply couldn't waste a life. It was out of his character to watch another die; he refers to it as wasteful. That is one of the ironic things about him, though. Where others of his kind kill shamelessly, he goes out of his way to make death impossible.

I was brought home to Edward. Carlisle had changed him less than a decade before me, and they had lived together ever since. Carlisle was his father figure, needless to say. As my and Carlisle's love deepened, we all became closer, and I become a mother and a wife. I saw this as the substitution for the life I wanted; except now, instead of it being for a lifetime, it was for an eternity. As a trio, we lived the lifestyle of vegetarians, only feeding on animals, which is what kept us sane and stable, with the exception of Edward's temper. I loved both Carlisle and Edward very dearly. We were a perfect family, as perfect as possible at the time.

We got additions though, as the years progressed. First it was Rosalie, the tenacious, beautiful, heartbroken, angry daughter. Then there was Emmett, the adventurous, fun-loving, humorous, optimistic son. They fell in love after Rosalie saved him.

After them, there was Alice and Jasper, who came as a sort of package deal. Alice had seen them joining our family before she even met Jasper. They were in love with the other; it was very much at first sight, as it was deep.

Now, we are about to welcome a new addition to our family. The human who fell in love with Edward; the one every member of my family loves intensely. Rosalie isn't as intense about her, but she'll come around. We all have. She will complete my exquisite, incomparable, loving family perfectly.

I love my whole family, each for their own reasons.

**Another A/N:** I'm not sure if that's a good start.  
Again, I'm new to this, so bear with me.

The next chapter will probably be her views on Carlisle.


	2. Carlisle

**A/N:** Wow, I never thought I would get any recognition on my story, so I want to thank everyone who read my first chapter and reviewed/alerted me :) I love you all so much, I jumped around for at least five minutes, which sucked because I'm super sick haha.  
Here's her views on Carlisle. I know these chapters are short, but Esme doesn't seem like the type of person that rambles about anything. Tell me if I messed up anywhere, or if you even like it, in reviews or PMs.  
**Just a quick note:** I messed up in last chapter, in the second to last paragraph, because I didn't say it was Bella that was the new addition. I don't know how to change it, but I don't think it matters anyway, because you can all pretty much tell that it's her.

_Enjoy :)_

They say when you die, there's a light at the end of the tunnel; Carlisle was my light. I opened my eyes after three days of thinking I was in Hell to an angel. No, more like a God. He was absolutely perfect. His blond hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and perfection… it was all surreal. His voice was even better. His voice had threads of a British accent as he explained what happened to me, what I was now. I would never age. I would live for eternity. That baffled me; how was it possible that in an attempt to die, I had earned an eternity of life? An eternity of reliving my mistakes, of being the disappointment that got me here? The man that changed me might have been perfect, but I am anything but.

I eventually understood why he chose me. He saw something in me that no one, including myself, had seen. He understood what pain felt like. After several days of living with him and the other boy he had changed, Edward, I grew used to them. Especially Carlisle. We would talk of our lives and our futures. What we wanted but didn't get out of our human lives, what we now had an eternity to do. He was patient with me as a newborn. He helped me when I needed him. He was eternally there for me, no matter what I did. I couldn't disappoint him.

We fell in love. It was inevitable. It eventually became irrevocable. There was so much love between us; I could swear I felt my dead heart beat once more. He was loving, patient, giving, nurturing, understanding, caring, everything you could ask of a gentleman. I eventually became his wife. I would spend an eternity with a God, who referred to me as a Goddess, and nothing could tear me away from him.

Some say that when you will wait an eternity to find your true love; this is true of me. I waited a duration of one human lifetime for him, and now I would spend eternity drowning in his love. I am grateful to fate, for bringing this amazing man into my life. He's an angel, a perfect fit for a God.

We are fast approaching our first century of marriage. Every second of every day, I feel myself falling more and more for this man. I'm not sure if two people can share as much love as we do; it would shock me if there were.

With every addition, we feel more love, especially after Jasper. He says he could probably combine every married couple on the planet and not feel as much love, admiration, hope or care that we have for one another. My existence is complete, and every day gets better and better.

Carlisle is my light, my angel, my God. I couldn't ask for anyone better.


	3. Edward

**A/N:** I didn't update yesterday because I had really bad writers block, which angered me to no end. I also went to a friend's house so they could help me with homework, because I've missed 2 days of school and that's torture enough to make up, so for that I'm sorry.  
I'm making it up to myself and you guys by doing 2 chapters today :D  
Also, these chapters are going to be in a wierd order, like in couples order. The next chapter is Bella, then probably Rosalie&Emmett and then Alice&Jasper. It's easier that way.  
**Another note:** I want to thank the bands Brand New and Bright Eyes for this chapter, because they cured my writers block. This chapter is dedicated to their amazingness.

_Enjoy :)_

Parents aren't supposed to pick favorites of their children, and I don't. If I did though, it would definitely be Edward. He, after all, is my 'first child'. He has been with me throughout my entire vampire life, and he by far understands me most. That might also have something to do with the fact that he can read my every thought.

We move frequently, and during some of our moves we even refer to Edward as my brother. He always has been, sort of. He cares so deeply, his non-beating heart is so full of love. He never really had anyone to express love to, and Carlisle and I thought Rosalie would be a fair choice of wife for him. They didn't quite get along. He has spent almost a century alone, while everyone surrounding him has found a mate.

He would never admit it, but I could tell that every time he saw a couple, he would get a brief flash of jealousy. He wanted to love, no matter how much he begged to differ. He was lonely, sad, and he had a lot of self-hatred. He hardly let anyone touch him. Concern throughout our family was expressed toward him, but he brushed it off. That is, until he met Bella.

Bella stumbled in and changed his life completely. He had trouble with her when she moved into our hometown of Forks. Her smell was appealing to him to an extreme, and he could hardly resist the bloodlust. He took a brief vacation to Alaska, and swore her off. I saw his pain, the want he had for her. He loved her, and didn't know it. I, with the assistance of Carlisle, convinced him to try again, to see what happens. He is forever grateful to us for that.

He gave her a try, and they fell in love. I'd never seen him so fully happy. He acted as a protector for her, for she was accident-prone. It didn't even take empathic Jasper for us to feel the love radiating off of him for half a year. He then made the biggest mistake of his existence.

He left her. We all did, we fled from Forks because he thought we were unsafe for her. She was human, after all. Every member of our family, excluding hardheaded Rosalie, begged him to return to her. He refused, and for another half year, I saw him more hurt, depressed and lonely than ever before. That was when I did see him though; he was always off tracking or wallowing. We missed him deeply, though thought of him as selfish and foolish.

We received word of her death from Alice, who saw her jump off a cliff. Devastation didn't begin to cover it. Rosalie called Edward, without us knowing, and told him. He fled to Italy and the Volturi. He begged for death, and they refused. Alice found out she was wrong, and Bella was alive. They flew across the world to save Edward. They accomplished this, and it proved Edward and Bella's love for one another.

From that point on, they have been happy and in love. Edward is repaired, as much as possible anyway. They are now engaged, with a marriage and, much to his strife, Bella's transformation around the corner. I am proud of Edward for being able to be happy and to commit. He is full of light and life even after death.

My music loving, intelligent, caring, loving, mind reading, healing, hot-tempered, protecting, stubborn, understanding son is whole. Without him in our family, we would be unable to function. He is so very vital to my existence, the best son a mother could ask for.


	4. Bella

**A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter sucks so much. Writers block, again. How do I cure that?  
I almost gave up on this chapter because it was almost impossible, yet probably easy compared to others, but I didn't give in to my stupid brain.  
I'll probably rewrite, especially if none of you like it. Urgh.

_Enjoy (?) :)_

Humans and vampires aren't supposed to assimilate with one another. It goes against natural order. Though my family has intermixed with humans for decades, we don't allow ourselves to get too close to them, for fear our self-control won't hold out or that our secret will be revealed. Then we met Bella.

Edward was really the one interested in her. She was new to Forks, the police chief's daughter. He had an intense bloodlust for her, and had inner turmoil when faced with her. She found out our family secret on her own, with a mild form of help. To my family's surprise, it brought her closer to Edward, instead of repelling her. They fell in love, to my fascination, and she grew close to our family.

The closer she got, the more we all loved her. How could we not? She was clumsy, polite, loving and beautiful. They had some problems, like the Phoenix incident, but her love for Edward was unconditional, as his was for her. He didn't see it that way though.

After half a year and an unfortunate accident with Jasper, he left her. We fled from her and Forks, and hadn't said anything to or heard anything from her for another half year. I'd never seen Edward so depressed, so lost, and that says a lot for him. It killed him inside, but he needed her safe. When news of her death came from Alice, we were all tortured inside. The human we all grew to love was so fragile, and she had jumped from a cliff. Alice went to Forks to help Charlie somehow; she had grown close to him. When she was there, though, she found out Bella was alive. Relief washed through us, but not for long. Rosalie told Edward of Bella's 'death', and he was now on his way to Italy and his demise. He would've been successful, if the Volturi accepted his request. Bella and Alice rushed to Italy to save him, and were successful.

The feeling of joy at seeing Bella after their plane ride home was immense. Our family was refilled with her, from her scent to her human habits. She and Edward repaired each other in a matter of time, but Bella was relentless in her want to be a vampire. It was truly a need for all of us, she had to be safe and Edward had to stay with her, and the best possibility for her would be immortality. Edward will give in once they are married though, he promised. Once she is one of us, we will all be overjoyed; even more so than we already are. She will make our family complete. We won't have to worry about losing her.

She is clumsy, deliciously scented, understanding, caring, loving, giving, stubborn, mortal, accident-prone, a danger magnet, and most of all, human. We couldn't ask for a better companion for Edward, though, and we couldn't ask for a better human to risk our secret with. I want her as an official daughter almost as much as she wants me as an official mother. Bella is truly a miracle.


	5. Rosalie

**A/N:** This is the longest chapter because Rosalie's story is really interesting to me, and I couldn't stop writing. It's probably repetitive and some stuff might be filler-like, so here's your warning.  
**Another Note:** I have another story up, and I'm really proud of it. Don't think, though, that I'll forget this one. I love this series like a child, and I'll continue to ditch my homework and other responsibilities to write these!  
I'm getting frustrated with Esme though, because I only have small amounts of inspiration from her occasional lines, so I'm probably just going to post the rest of hers like, tomorrow and today. Then I'll go to something easier like Edward or Rosalie POV. If you have a request for the next one, though, PM or review it to me.

_Enjoy :)_

When some are so beautiful, so admired, they tend to get a tad full of themselves. Among these people would be Rosalie. She could easily qualify as the most beautiful human on earth, if she had humanity.

She was a contestant when she was human too, though, and that is essentially what led to her change. Like me, she wanted a family desperately. This desire is something that we could identify with one another for; it was to almost the same degree. She wanted a husband to grow old with, a perfect wedding with him, beautiful children, and a beautiful ranch home with porch swings. She had already had a charmed life: a rich family, luck, beauty, and attention. She wanted the perfect man though, the one to fulfill her dreams with.

Her father worked at a bank, the owner of which had the most prosperous family in the area Rosalie lived in. Their family name was King, which shed light on just how much like royalty they were. One day, her mother told her to run an errand at the bank, but only so Rosalie would "bump into" Royce, the Bank owner's son. He was her parent's dream for her to marry. It was, also, almost love at first sight: they were both beautiful, rich, lucky. It was like a fairy tale, perfect. Until the fragile glass of their 'love' shattered.

One night, she was walking home from a friend's, when she ran into Royce and a group of his friends. They beckoned her over, quite drunk. They beat her to her 'death', and left her in the streets.

She was bleeding profusely, and that's what made Carlisle find her. He had no choice but to change her. He couldn't stand by while a girl like Rosalie died. He brought her back, hoping that maybe he would be a good match for Edward. Throughout her change, Edward was infuriated. He didn't understand why Carlisle didn't just let her die, because after all, people die all the time.

Carlisle explained that it was wasteful, too much of a waste. Edward couldn't help but agree, even though he still didn't like her. He detested her, actually. They didn't progress in relations either; they were edgy towards one another. Rosalie was shallow, arrogant and selfish; Edward was hot-tempered, rich in hatred and disgust by her. There was no hope in a relationship between the two, but we were a family. They would pretend to be siblings, whether they liked it or not.

We continued to move, and gradually Edward and Rosalie grew to an understanding of siblinghood. It also helped that we found Alice and Jasper, a couple that came together, and Emmett, who Rosalie found.

Rosalie and Emmett were, like Alice and Jasper, much like love at first sight. Rosalie saw Emmett while we were hunting and thought he was the most beautiful human she had ever seen. When a bear attacked him, she saved him. They fell and love and were married. She was still as she always was, conceited with good reason, but she now had Emmett to calm her.

Our most recent move as a family- Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I-brought us Bella, and Rosalie disliked her instantly. She was human, and she knew our secret. She also caught the eye of rebellious Edward, which Rosalie could not do, and she wasn't used to being upstaged. She also hated the fact the Bella was so willing to sacrifice humanity. She was happy when Edward left her, though she was also upset that her family was so affected. She called Edward with the news of Bella's, and she was essentially the reason that Bella and Edward got back together. Rosalie is working on her relationship with Bella now, slowly. Our family will be complete soon, no matter what.

Some are intimidated by Rosalie's beauty. Some are afraid of her fury. Others are jealous of her, envious. My family, though, sees through her. We see the ancient sadness that glows through her when she sees a child pass, or when she spots an old couple. She loves our family-especially Emmett-but she still wants the family she had dreamt of when she was human. I can especially agree with Rosalie, for wanting children and a family. In time, her wounds have healed, and she has moved passed her anger. Her mask appears periodically, though, with the bitterness, pain, fury, regret, selfishness and sadness. The mask will disappear one day; after all, we have eternity.


	6. Emmett

**A/N:** I couldn't write anymore than this about Emmett, because he can be described in few words.

Tomorrow I'm finishing Esme. (Her POV is killing me!!)  
Wednesday I'm taking the whole night to prep for Edward's POV in his installment in this series, and writing at least 3 chapters of News Cast.  
Thursday I'm starting Edward's installment. After Edward's installment, which will hopefully be done by the middle of next week, I'll start Rosalie. Then maybe Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and lastly Bella. If you want someone moved up in that order, tell me in PMs or reviews. Edward and Rosalie are sticking to that order, though, because they were requested. I'm so 'cited :D  
**  
Another Note:** Name meanings are interesting! My name (Katie) is of Greek decent, and it means pure.  
You can find your name meaning at :)

The name Emmett is of German decent; it means strength. Our Emmett certainly falls under that adjective. His large build usually correlates with fear wherever we go. He may not have a defined gift, but he defends the family just as well. He's what I saw in a son I wanted to have.

Rosalie found him on a hunting trip, where she fell in love with his extraordinary human looks. A bear was mauling him and she saved him. She not only saved him, but he saved us, especially her. He brought humor into our house, and an easygoing fog fell over us. He love Rosalie, he loved us all. Throughout our decades together, he's always the one that everyone can count on for a laugh or fun.

A hunter when he was human, he was a natural as a vampire. He could hunt animals, especially grizzly bears, and he would help others hunt with a certain patience that is so signature for him.

He's especially patient with Edward and Bella. Edward is his best friend, and he won't admit it, but he's his favorite brother, too. When Bella came into the picture, Emmett teased Edward for dating a human, but he was accepting. He kept Rosalie in check for the most part, and has been pushing her to like Bella more. Emmett loves Bella as a sister already; he protects her and puts himself in temptations way because he really does see her as kin. Bella loves him too, because who couldn't? He's like a big, kind bear.

He's the strong, loving, energetic, cunning, outgoing, easygoing, humorous, confident, aggressive, teddy bear of a son. We have loved him throughout his whole time in our family, and will always love him. He is the humor in our family, and if we didn't have him as part of us, we would surely self-combust from the tension.


	7. Alice and Jasper

**A/N:** Don't eat me, but this is the last chapter. I put Alice and Jasper together because I attempted to write it seperatly and it wasn't working, so I tried this, and it did. Plus I have A LOT of homework (death!) because I've missed so much school lately.  
So that means, ESME IS DONE. :D  
I can't say how thrilled I am, because she was, as I've vented before, insanely hard to write through. I will miss her though, because she is such a loving, motherly character.  
I hope you like this as an end.  
**Additional Note:** I'm starting Edward POV Thursday, and tomorrow I'll have about 3 chapters for News Cast, because it's been neglected.

_Enjoy the end of my first-born story :')_

Alice and Jasper were the only two members of the family that we didn't have to face the hatred choice of changing. They came after she had a vision of meeting him, and then meeting our family. They had both been transformed, and had their own powers. Alice had her visions and Jasper had his empathy. They began acting as protectors of our family: Alice by seeing what would happen, Jasper by changing the emotions of those who threatened us.

They came in love too, like they had spent an eternity together instead of a very brief time. They were soul mates in every sense of the word. Tiny Alice helped Jasper become controlled with our new lifestyle, because he was accustomed to drinking human blood. Jasper helped Alice by being there for her with the pain of having no recollections of a past. As they made an effort to save one another, they saved us.

Throughout their lives with us, they have hardly caused strife. They haven't been demanding or unkind or selfish. One incident, though, nearly tore us apart.

On Bella's eighteenth birthday, she got a cut, and Jasper lost control. This was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak, in Bella and Edward's relationship, and Edward left her. It had been nearly half a year before Alice had her vision of Bella dying, and she went to save her. She was alive, but Edward found out about her 'death', and made the hasty decision of going to Italy. Because of Alice, he was saved and Bella and Edward were reunited and stronger than ever. This was not Jasper's fault; it was actually a good thing it happened, because otherwise they would not have been as strong. This is one of the many times Alice and Jasper acted as the glue of our family.

Without their additions, we wouldn't have fiery, energetic, pint-size, shopping, loving, psychic Alice. We wouldn't have empathetic, cherishing, quiet, shy, careful, patient Jasper. We wouldn't have safety; we wouldn't have comfort. We certainly wouldn't have proper wardrobes, either.


End file.
